Why Dont We Go On Vacation
by Fairytalefern
Summary: According to Matthias the youngest member of the Nordic five has been acting weird. Will a long overdue vacation allow him to decipher the testy teen, that doesn't want to be a teen anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Matthias sat at the island in the large kitchen tapping his foot looking around, patiently waiting for everyone else to wake up before he started the cooking of breakfast. When he heard someone finally stirring he tilted his head judging who was coming down the stairs and by the heavy footfalls it must be Berwald. He should have figured.

Berwald was almost always the next person awake. Matthias jumped up and quickly made his way over to the oven turning it on so that the muffins he had made earlier and set in it could cook. Then he started on the coffee knowing by some random sense he had picked up when he had raised the Icelandic teenager that when he finally woke up he would want hot chocolate today. Berwald said nothing, as was his typical morning response to what he assumed was Matthias's constant state of happiness. Matthias set Berwald's favorite mug in front of him filled with his favored coffee, Matt knew that Ber liked his coffee almost black, but he always wanted Coffee-Mate's Peppermint Mocha creamer. Berwald gave his usual grunt of thanks as his "wife" as he called Tino sat next to him, his usual happy face in it's morning scowl.

"Coffee, Matt," he barked in form of his morning greeting, an order that Matt had already fulfilled before it was out of Tino's mouth. Matt set the warm mug of highly sugared coffee with no cream in front of the smaller man. "Thanks," was all he said.

Matthias turned back to the stove and started to make eggs knowing that the other three would take the longest to wake up. He hummed softly while he cooked trying not to fall asleep where he stood, the others thought he was just an earlier riser, but in reality he rarely slept. When he did manage to fall asleep, he was plagued with a myriad of nightmares, from the Kalmar Union, to random people torturing his family. Matthias turned in surprise as Emil's soft voice sounded from the table:

"Can I have hot chocolate today?" He asked, Matt nodded still confused about why Emil was up before his older brother, Lukas.

"Sure kiddo I already have it ready," Matt replied setting the cup in front of the stretching boy, patting his head affectionately, earning the smallest of pouts from the teen. Matthias had notice that lately the younger boy had taken to frowning when Matthias touched him in his usual fatherly fashion, maybe he was annoyed. It honestly wouldn't surprise Matthias at this point, considering he apparently annoys everyone he comes across. ' _But why is it so sudden? Normally he is the one, other than Peter that can handle my company.'_ Matt thought as he casually studied Emil, who was staring into his hot chocolate looking disgusted, as if his muddled reflection in the warm brown liquid offended him.

"Oi, Matt, where's my coffee?" It was Lukas's calm and cool voice that jarred him out of his concerns.

"Good morning to you too, Lukas," Matt said cheerfully, as was expected "and here you are," he set the last mug in front of the yawning Norwegian. Lukas muttered his thanks before staring around in his usual calm demeanor, though there was an air of excitement about him that was only shown by the uncharacteristic bouncing of his leg. Matthias smiled, he knew why Lukas was in a good mood today, it was finally the day the very shy Norwegian was going to tell Alfred about his feelings.

"Good luck today, Lukas," Matt said setting his plate in front of him, getting no worded response but a small rare smile that quickly left the man's handsome face. Matthias and Lukas had a thing once, Matthias remembered it fondly but it was a mutual break up, they had just grown apart in that way. Matt still considered Lukas to be his best friend though and he tried his best not to think about their stolen kisses and quiet whispers, they were a thing of the past and only resurfaced when Matt was in a particular low point in his secret depression.

After feeding the four, Matt made his way to Peter's room and opened the door letting out a small laugh looking at the small figure in the bed. Peter had somehow managed to fall asleep in a position that resembled a snail with his rear sticking up in the air like a shell. Matt made his way over slowly making sure not to trip over the toys strewn about.

"Hey kiddo, time to get up," Matt murmured softly earning a small whine as the boy sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I made eggs today and your chocolate milk is ready," Matt added picking Peter up when he held out his arms.

"I want ice cream Uncle Matt," Peter mumbled hiding his face in the older man's neck as Matt made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Not for breakfast, Peter, you know that," the tall man replied as he set Peter down in his preferred spot. "Are you packed to go to Arthur's for the week?" He added as he set the plate down in front of Peter while picking up Emil's plate, though the younger boy had disappeared.

"Yes I'm all packed, mama wouldn't let me bring all my toys," Peter said pouting shooting a glare down the table to Tino, who after his coffee had returned to his usual cheerful self.

"Peter, you know you don't need that many toys, besides how are you supposed to bring home whatever Arthur buys you?" Tino asked raising his eyebrows at the small blonde boy. Peter gasped as he realized that Arthur was a push over and would buy him whatever he wanted. Matt laughed watching the two, setting Peter's plate in front of him.

"Thanks for breakfast," Emil mumbled suddenly getting up and putting his plate in the sink and slinking back to his room. Matthias watched him frown slightly in confusion. He turned to Lukas in hopes of obtaining an answer. Lukas merely gave Matthias a look that said ' _I know as much as you do,'_ Matthias nodded smiling at the fact that even after all this time him and Lukas still had that wordless communication that had helped them win so many battles before. Matthias turned his gaze back to the direction the Icelander has disappeared to, then shrugged making a mental note to check on him later.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of activity, as it always did. Matthias did the dishes, as Ber and Tino argued over who would take Peter to Arthur's. Lukas floated around the house checking his bags to be sure he had everything and stopping at every shiny object and checking his reflection. Meanwhile Peter ran excitedly about telling anyone who'd listen that what toys he would manipulate Arthur into getting him.

"You look great Lukas quit fussing," Matthias murmured as Lukas stopped for the third time to look in the mirror that was in the hallway. Lukas shot an annoyed look at Matt before letting his guard slip allowing Matthias see the scared little child that was the real Lukas.

"Do you think so?" He whispered as he turned back to the mirror eyeing his reflection fearfully. Matthias walked over placing his hand on the Norwegian's shoulder, he caught Lukas's eye in the mirror and nodded.

"You know ya do Luke, you always do," Matt reassured him. Lukas smiled slightly then shook his head punching Matthias lightly.

"Don't be hitting on me now Matthias," he replied looking annoyed, but Matthias knew Lukas and knew he was thanking him. Matt grinned stepping out of the way laughing.

"So sorry my lady, your beauty will alway distract me," he said he earning a small laugh and another light punch to the arm.

"Don't make me beat you again, Matt," Lukas said picking up his bag. "See you later," he added as he went outside where the cab was waiting to take him to the airport. The Dane waved smiling watching the smaller man go.

"Good luck Luke," he called before turning going back to the dishes only looking up to say goodbye to Berwald, Tino, and Peter. After this dishes Mattias went about his usual task of cleaning. People normally assumed Matthias was rather unorganized and dirty, when it was the opposite. Halfway through scrubbing down the shower he remembered Emil's odd behavior. ' _I should check on him, he rarely leaves his room nowadays,"_ Matthias thought standing up and making his way to the youngers room. He knocked softly getting an even smaller reply of;

"Come in," from the owner of the room. Matt opened the door stepping in surveying the surprising clean room, then turning to the person on the bed. "Yes? Do you need something?" Emil asked looking up from his computer.

"Just checking on you, can I not do that anymore?" Matthias asked sitting in the chair pushed into the desk across the room.

"I don't need to be checked on, Matt," the younger replied instantly looking annoyed. Matthias held his hands up in surrender, trying not to smile.

"Alright, alright, easy put the claws away," Matt said standing up to leave then spotting a large world map on the wall with small pin in different locations. "What's this kiddo?" He asked walking over and examining it.

"Nothing really just places I'd like to go," Emil replied looking up from the screen,to Matthias, then returning to the screen all in a matter of two seconds. Matthias nodded still examining the map noticing that each of the pins had a corresponding number. He tilted his head and scoured the map for the number on destination.

"Aha," he murmured quietly finding it in a place he didn't expect. Paris, France. He turned to the boy on the bed watching him. Emil didn't notice the older man staring at him and continued absently scrolling through Tumblr. "Hey, Emmy?" Matthias said still watching the Icelander intently.

"Yes, Matt?" He replied not looking up and smiling slightly at a picture of a cat wearing a bright pink raincoat.

"Why don't we go on vacation?" The Dane asked laughing when the younger man sits up suddenly causing his laptop to slide off the bed. Matthias was across the room in two strides catching the device before it hit the ground.

"Thank you, and why do you want to go on vacation all the sudden, hmm?" Emil asked taking the precious device from Matthias.

"I think it's a great idea kiddo, we haven't hung out for a while, now pack up, we leave tomorrow at noon," Matthias said leaving the room the door shutting behind him with a soft _click_ and leaving the Icelander with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovelies! I know it's been forever and there is truly no excuse, heh. Plz don't be mad and as an FYI for later on Italicized is for Emmy's text and the Italicized and Bold is for Matt. Please don't forget to Follow and Review, it's what really gives me the motivation to keep going.**

After leaving the room, the Dane made a few phone calls, cashing in as many favors as he could. This vacation was going to be perfect, he would make sure of it. The phone calls done, Matthias retreated to his room.

"Okay, Matt, time to pack for Paris in the fall," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his medium red suitcase, he never understood why, but it just felt wrong to use any other color. Packing was an ordeal, as it always was for Matt. He liked to be prepared and that always caused him some trouble in the weight department, the Dane always had to pay the fee of an overly large bag. Luckily this time, it was Francis's own private Jet that was taking them to their destination. ' _He always was a little extravagant,'_ he thought amused as he decided which sweatshirt he wanted to bring. There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in," Matt called cheerfully deciding on the black sweatshirt and putting in his suitcase. Emil opened the door and looked around chewing on his lip.

"You're really taking me aren't you?" he asked walking over peering into the Dane's suitcase. The Dane had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, a habit he had passed to the other man.

"Why would I have told you if I wasn't going to take you, Emmy?" he asked watching the Icelanders face intently. Emil looked down, a slight blush creeping onto his pale face.

"It's just, you know what they call it right?" he murmured avoiding looking up. Matthias couldn't resist the eye roll this time.

"Kiddo, everyone and their mother knows what they call Paris, it's all a little much if you ask me. Then again I've been there way more than I needed too, it's charms kind of warn off, don't tell Francis I said that please," he said ruffling the younger's hair, earning an eyeroll and an annoyed look.

"Sorry I never got out much," Emil muttered, causing the familiar pang of guilt to ripple through the Danes body.

"I'm sorry Emil," Matt replied running a hand through his hair. The teen frowned looking up at him.

"Hey, come on now, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It was a rough time for everyone," he said softly backing up. "I'm going to go finish packing then go to bed okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing kiddo, try to pack as light as you can, don't be like me," the Dane said with a small laugh and smile watching Emil exit the room with a small nod. After the boy shut the door with a soft _click_ Matthias dropped onto his bed sighing gently rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew that he had never really been the best of people especially when the younger boy was growing up, but he had appreciated the company, well taken it for granted really. Now that everything was as normal as it possibly could be, he still couldn't forgive himself. He figured that was the real reason he offered to take Emil on the trip. The kid had never really had a childhood. At the same time Matthias knew there was no way he could ever make it up to anyone really, but he was going to try his damnedest.

The packing complete Matt flopped down on his bed with a small sigh staring up at the ceiling. At this point Matthias had memorized every little line in the ceiling, his favorite was the one by the window that looked like a dog. The Dane rolled over yawning setting an alarm closing his eyes silently praying that sleep would at least come for him tonight, he wanted to be well rested for the events of tomorrow. Matt couldn't bare the thought of letting Emil down. Again.

After a few minutes it was clear sleep just wasn't coming for him. ' _Wow what a big surprise,'_ he thought sitting up with a slight groan the popping of his joints. Glancing around he spotted his favorite pair of running shoes ' _Might as well go for a run,'_ he thought absently as he slipped them on and made his way silently from the house as he always did.

The path he took was a familiar one, a small trail through the forest behind the house that ultimately lead to a pond that a creek fed into. The pond was one of Matt's favorite places to think and was also and inspiration for many of his paintings. Upon arriving he sat in his usual spot, a flat rock in the middle of the pond. He didn't mind having to swim to reach it, it really was the best seat in the house. He pulled his phone out of his pocket removing the plastic bag from it was contained in surprised to see that there was a message from the Icelander.

 _Bad day? U really shouldn't be swimming in the cold Matt, ur not invincible u kno_

 _ **Don't tell me how to live my life Kiddo, besides I am indeed invincible :p**_

 _Whatever u say old man, just make sure u aren't tired tomorrow, 'night_

 _ **G'night Emmy you need sleep too you know.**_

 _I kno so quit texting me_

 _ **It would have been rude not to reply Emil.**_

And with that the messages stopped, Matt smiled to himself. He knew the younger had stop messaging back because he had fallen asleep.

"He always tried to stay up late," Matt told no one in particular, laying back on the rock. He would have talked to the fairies that used to float about here, but they were long gone, people nowadays simply didn't believe like they used to. "Then he'd be so grumpy the next day he'd sit in his favorite chair by the fire huddled up in a blanket simply refusing to sleep. Lukas would yell at me for not making him sleep and Ber and Tino would laugh. Things were so much simpler than, when we we're a family," He continued, unsure of why he was bothering. Maybe it was just time to get it off his chest.

"The only problem with now is the way I'm starting to see Emil," he said rolling over to stare disgusted at his own reflection. "I've always thought of him as a son, but recently there's more than that. Am I disgusting to see him as a love interest? Can he sense it? Is that why he has been acting this way?" he asked his reflection. It stared back at him seemingly mocking him as if it were saying

" _Of course you idiot! Why shouldn't he be uncomfortable? And now here you are forcing him to go on to this vacation with you."_ Matt sat up splashing his reflection annoyed. He knew it was right after all they were the same person so why wouldn't it know what was going on.

The Dane sighed and made his way home, taking a shower and then curling up in bed. He could feel sleep pulling on his eyelids and welcomed it gladly, he was exhausted, mentally and physically. ' _Hopefully things will look better in the morning'_ he thought before the darkness of sleep engulfed his thoughts.


End file.
